


Back in Town

by shopgirl152



Series: Endless Possibilities [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cheesy, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Homecoming, Laughter, Male Friendship, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cheesy story, home for the summer, no matter how old you get, planned spontaneous musical number, post act your age, some things never change, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: Not much has changed in Danville since the gang went off to college. Except for the relationship between Phineas and Isabella. And all their friends are talking about it.
Relationships: Django Brown & Phineas Flynn, Django Brown/Holly, Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn, Ginger Hirano/Baljeet Tjinder, Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Ferb Fletcher
Series: Endless Possibilities [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578976
Kudos: 19





	Back in Town

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this has been lying around. It was originally part of Lost Connections, so...two years ago maybe? Anyway, it was just to get words in for Nano, so it was a standalone story. It's cheesy, but I hope you guys like it.

_Did you hear? They will be back in town this afternoon._

_Together or by themselves?_

_I think Phineas is coming into town first and Isabella is coming later._

_This is so exciting! We haven't seen them in months!_

_I know right?! Has this semester been crazy for anyone else?_

_Are ya kidding? I had no idea how hard film school was gonna be!_

_And my students are being unusually unruly this year..._

_How's Camford Ferb?_

_Fine. I'm home already._

_Really?_

_Does Vanessa know this?_

_Very funny Buford. I am sure Ferb did not appreciate that comment._

_Not to change the subject, but...has anyone talked to them lately?_

_Not much. Phineas calls but he spends most of his time with Isabella._

_We haven't heard from Isabella either. Probably the same thing._

_I bet they're on the phone for hours._

_Or constantly texting. Like Miss Speedy Thumbs._

_Technically...that would count as being on the phone for hours..._

Django bounded downstairs, whistling as he went. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table, checking his text messages. His eyes lit up as he bit into the apple. "Holly, did you see this?"

"Boy, chew before you speak," she chided, walking into the kitchen. She raised a brow at the excited look on his face. "What?"

"This." He held the phone out to her.

"Oh yeah. That's old news. I can't believe you just now heard it."

"I left my phone down here. And also, you didn't think to tell me Phinabella was back in town?"

"You would have found out eventually."

Django didn't respond, instead placing the apple between his teeth as he fired off an additional message on the group text.

Holly fished her phone out of her pocket, glancing at the text. "Meet at Danville Square in one hour?" She turned her attention to the man, placing a hand on her hip. "Okay...I'll bite...what's your idea?" He started to text again, only for Holly to give him a sharp look. "Boy, I am standing right in front of you. You text when I'm trying to have a conversation with you and I'm throwing your phone out the window."

He grimaced at the reprimand, taking the apple out of his mouth and swallowing. "Sorry. Since Phin and Ferb aren't here anymore; someone has to keep up the tradition of spontaneous musical numbers." He puffed out his chest proudly. "And I'm just the one to to do it. We're going to revive the spontanteous musical number tradition and give Phineas and Isabella a homecoming they won't forget."

"Provided they're not trying to have a romantic getaway and have some alone time from the rest of us."

Django waved the comment away. "Trust me; they'll love this."

* * *

_One hour later_

"We are doing a spontaneous musical number?" Baljeet raised a brow. "Did we not grow out of those once we started high school?"

"You're forgettin the plays we did in high school," Buford pointed out. "And Gitchee Gitchee Goo. And the Baljeatles. And the Ferb Latin song. And--"

"I get your point," Baljeet interrupted testily.

"I think it's a great idea," Ginger chimed in, taking Baljeet's hand. "It's always fun to do those and Phinabella will appreciate it."

"Yeah, but are we doin it before they show up or after?" Buford asked. "Don't they kinda hafta know what we're doin?" The others gave him a collective look. "What?"

"You forget they're pros at this," said Adyson. "If they know the song, they'll jump right in."

"But what song we singin?"

"Jimmy's Got a Girlfriend. Or rather, Phinny's Got a Girlfriend." Django and Holly walked up, the former wearing a grin that could almost rival the red head's.

Buford groaned. "Another country song? Really? I'm tellin ya; those are gettin old."

"Not old. Timeless," Ferb pointed out as him and Vanessa walked up.

The former bully sighed in defeat. "So when we startin this thing?"

* * *

Phineas drove up, slowing to a stop as he entered Danville. He peered out the window of the truck, puzzled. His friends were all in the square, but...a slow grin spread across his face. Were they singing?

He parked the car near the square and climbed out, putting his hands in his pockets as he casually walked up the street.

Django saw him coming and grinned. "He's all dressed up, buying flowers for the first time."

The red head followed the sung instructions, stopping outside a farmer's market booth, buying a large bouquet of flowers.

"His pick-up's polished..." Django walked over to the red head's truck, pointing to it. "Ooo...shining like a new dime."

Holly popped out from behind one of the cars, singing. "There ain't no doubt he's got a secret--"

"Ain't no way he's gonna keep it," Ferb chimed in, sharing a fist bump and bro hug with his brother.

"Listen how the whole town's talking. They're all saying--"

The rest of the gang popped out from behind various cars and store fronts, singing in unison. "Phinny's got a girlfriend. We all know where he's been. Hugging and a kissing, oh Phinny's got a girlfriend."

Phineas laughed, watching as Django danced around him.

"He's all tore up, from her lovin and affection."

"Ah, ah, e-ah," Katie, Milly and Gretchen sang.

"And a guy's night out," Buford walked over, shooting his friend a mock glare as he swiped a hand back and forth across his neck. "These days, is just out of the question."

Phineas rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"They say he's out there and they don't get it," Gretchen sang.

"That's just love and that boys' in it," Buford answered.

"Cupid's arrow's done been shot, he didn't duck now--"

_Phinny's got a girlfriend_  
_we all know where he's been_  
_hugging and a kissing_  
_oh Phinny's got a girlfriend_

Phineas turned...and smiled as Isabella came walking up from the opposite end of the square. He fast walked toward her, holding out the bouquet, the two meeting in the middle.

Isabella took the offered flowers, raising an amused brow as the others circled them, singing.

"Love struck, starry eyed, no ifs, and, buts or maybes, that boy's gone girl crazy."

She laughed. "Let me guess; spontaneous musical number?"

"Looks like it."

"Oh good. I missed those." She smirked, drawing the red head into a kiss. They kissed for several seconds before pulling away, hugging each other in the middle of the square as the others danced around them.

"They say he's out there and they don't get it," Django sang, giving the pair a hug. "Hey that's love, oh sweet love. He's got the girl. He's got the girl--"

"Phinny's got a girlfriend." The others finished the song, verbally coming at the couple all at once.

"It's so good to see you guys! I can't believe you're finally back in town!"

"How long are you two here for? We don't see you anymore!"

They laughed, pulling apart, Phineas walking over to Django. He gave the man a huge grin, shaking his hand. "Nice job Django. You're a natural at this."

His buddy smirked. "Well, when you hang around the most inventive brothers in the world long enough, you learn a thing or two."

The red head laughed. "Looks like everything's fine here."

Django groaned. "Aw; come on Man. Don't tell me you're craving alone time with your girlfriend already. You had a whole semester's worth!"

Phineas broke into a grin. "At some point. But not right now. Are you kidding?" He pointed behind him to where Isabella was animatedly talking with the others, hugging everybody. "We have to catch up with our friends first."

"Are you in town for the whole summer?"

"Planning on it. We wanted to have enough time to catch up with everyone and just hang out. Y'know, like we used to." His grin widened as he watched Buford playfully nudge Baljeet. "Though some things never change."

"They really don't. Maybe that's not all bad. Maybe a little bit of boring is a good thing."

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
